The Power of Love
by LucelyRg
Summary: Bella es feliz con su vida que lleva, pero q pasara cuando descubra que su novio se esthaba besando con otra...desde ese dia bella dejo de creer en los hombres ..o eso creiia hastha q llegaron los Cullen a su vida..
1. Prefacio

The Power of Love.. Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ.

Prefacio

Hace apenas unos meses el era mi mundo, pero después de esa maldita tarde todo cambio..La palabra te amo dejo se tener sentido para mi, ya no me quitaban la respiración sus besos,…Esa tarde mi corazón dejo de latir, y en mi mente siempre iba a tener el recuerdo como si fuera una fotografía q se encuentra cuando menos se espera; Pero el destino quiso cambiar mi suerte y ahora encontré al verdadero amor o eso creo.

Pero de algo estoy segura ¡¡Te Odio Black!! Y eso nunca se me va a olvidar.

______________________________________________________________________

Este es mi primer fic porfa díganme loq les paresca & lo q no ok

bye


	2. Sospecha

_Sospecha_

**Bella POV**

Era un día normal en Forks estaba recostada en mi cama esperando la llamada de mi Jake…

Últimamente Jake se estaba portando algo distante conmigo, tal vez eran cosas de la manada, licántropos ya los conoces. Pero yo presentía algo en mi interior, sentí que lo que pasaba con Jake no tenía que ver con la manada, era algo más mucho más importante – pensé - ¿pero que podía ser más importante que la manada? O ¿Qué yo?..No, seguro otra vez me estaba imaginando cosas, el no me podía hacer nada que me dañara ¿o sí? No él no era así.

_Ring, Ring, Ring, Ring,_

El sonido ensordecedor del móvil me saco de mis pensamientos

-Hola-mmm que raro no conocía ese número

-Hola Bella, emm oye lo siento pero Sam convoco a una reunión y …creo que no voy a poder asistir a nuestra cita

- mmm - era la quinta vez que me cancelaba en este mes – ok- tal vez estaba muy atareado – lo comprendo- en realidad no pero no quería lastimarlo

- Si, no te preocupes será para la otra, es que hemos estado muy ocupados con…- se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire- problemas, como siempre, ya sabes cómo es esto- parecía nervioso

-No te preocupes Jake, será para la otra

-Bueno, adiós ya me tengo que ir

-Te amo- dije con voz apenas audible pero ya había cortado la llamada.

Me había sentido algo sola puesto que estas últimas semanas Jake se había convertido lo que se necesita en este mundo. Había dejado de hablarles a mis amigas, pues normalmente estaba demasiado ocupada con mi novio como para tener amistades o algo parecido.

Sera que Jessica y Ángela se habrán enojado con migo por no pasar tiempo con ellas- deduvite pensativa, mientras hiba por un vaso de agua-tal vez me perdonen - pensé – algún día, pero muy lejos de este.

Tome el teléfono y marque el teléfono de la casa de Ángela

-Hola-

-Hola, Ángela, soy Bella-

-Ah- su voz sonó algo distraída, como si esperara a alguien mas-¿Qué pasa?

- mmm...me preguntaba si...-tome una bocanada de aire- quieresiralcineaverunapeliculaconmigo- lo dije tan rápido que ni yo misma me entendí lo que dije

-aah..- pues parece que tampoco me entendió- claro, solo dime la hora y vamos- yo seguía como en shock no me esperaba que me respondiera eso- pero me harías el favor de llevarme, es que mi coche se descompuso y mi chofer personal (Ben) se fue de viaje-

-Claro, claro yo me encargo- ahora en que lio me había metido, mi camioneta estaba en el taller y Charlie estaba trabajando..

¡Jessica¡- pensé – claro ella tiene carro ella nos podría llevar, pero ella si estaba enojada con migo, y no digo de una simple rabieta sino una grande.

Marque el número de su casa.

-Hola, ¿se encuentra Jessica?- pregunte con vos tímida

-Si ella habla, ¿Qué desea? – su vos sonó cortante y engreída

-ah, soy yo Bella ..Yo solo quería...-no sabía cómo decirle – preguntarte si querías ir con Ángela y con migo a ver una película – en realidad no lo dije como una pregunta, sino como una resignación

- mmm… pensé que estabas muy ocupada con tu "Jake" – su tono de vos era jocoso

-Pues hoy estoy libre, "mi Jake" no está, tenía unos asuntos que resolver – le respondí a la defensiva de mi novio

-Ok- dijo resignada- ¿quieres que las lleve al cine en mi coche? ¿0 que?

00h.. ¿ahora qué hago? – Si por favor-

-Ok, en un rato paso por ustedes, bye-

-Gracias, adiós Jessica- lo dije lo mas educadamente que intente, pero no lo logre.

-Si –dijo con un suspiro y colgó.

Me fui a vestir, agarre lo primero que me encontré, no tenia ganas de buscar.

Cuando estuve lista me vi en el espejo, mmm no me veía tan mal con unos jeans de mezclilla, una blusa color caqui, unos tenis blanco y mi cabello suelto, me estaba dando los últimos retoques cuando escuche el clac son del auto de Jessica

Me subí lo, más rápido que pude, claro siempre3 cuidando que no me fuera a caer, cuando subí el auto estaba en silencio, no me había percatado de la presencia de Ángela.

Este hiba a ser un viaje muy largo…

__________________________________________________________

Ola de nuevo espero que les guste este cap iia saben si les gustha ddjen sus comentarios son muy importante…esthe cap me aiiudo a hacerlo mu amiga Jaqueline Te quiero Nena grax


	3. Traiciones

_Me di cuentha de q preguntha q sienpre rondava en mi kbza-¿te amo?-se resolvio sola no te ame -TE quize -ppero -No TE ame-_

_Traiciones_

**Bella POV**

El ambiente en el auto era muy tenso, nadie hablaba y todas estábamos calladas.

-Y… ¿Cómo está tu relación con Mike?- le pregunte a Jessica

Ángela me miro como diciendo "metiste la pata"; Cuando me volteé a ver a Jessica, ella estaba sollozando, cuando mis ojos se colaron en los suyos, empezó a soltar todo un diluvió de lagrimas.

Creo que ya sabía por qué estaba tan mezquina, pues había cortado con Mike o ¿Mike con ella?

-Lo siento Jessica no lo sabía, perdón enserio- me empecé a disculpar- no tenía idea que tu y Mike…-y metí la pata otra vez y empezó a derramar un rio de lagrimas.

" Bella cuando dejaras de ser tan torpe, mejor ya cállate" –me dijo mi conciencia

-Imbesil, idiota, indio…- Jess no podía hablar por tantos sollozos- irresistible…

**Jess POV**

Si, esa era toda la verdad. Por más que me había esforzado en atraer su atención nunca era suficiente "nunca". Siempre hacia lo mismo ese maldito niño mimado, siempre tratando de llamar la atención de otras chicas.

En los restaurantes: no paraba de portarse tan servicial con nuestra anfitriona** (la anfitriona es Bella) **y aunque lo disimulaba siempre lo cachaba dándole una sonrisita tonta o guiñándole un ojo, y con qué escusas salía "es que me entro una basurita, no te preocupes tu eres la única chica en la que me fijo". Ah que le crea su abuela, a veces envidiaba a Bella, claro ella siempre capturaba la atención de todos, cuando llego al instituto y por si fuera poco tiene un novio guapísimo que parece actor sacado de una película de Hollywood, como es que una chica tan simplona pudiera llamar la atención de tantos chicos. Era increíble yo estaba mil veces mejor que ella.

Cuando pare de sollozar Bella estaba pidiéndome disculpas- vamos como si lo dijera enserio-

Después de que Bella dejara de pedirme disculpas me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al centro comercial.

-Jess, ¿quieres ver una peli o vamos de compras?- me pregunto Bella, desde cuando le interesaba lo que yo quisiera, ah da igual...Mmm no tengo ganas de ponerme a ver una peli a si que mejor a comprar.

-Prefiero comprar-oh olvide a Ángela si ella decía la película todo quedaría a decisión de Bella y como siempre va a poyar a Ángela

-¿Ángela, tú qué prefieres?

-Mejor vamos de compras luego venimos a ver una peli por que ahora no hay ninguna que me interese-oh creí que iba a elegir película bueno da igual.

-Ok vamos- agg Bella me robo mi frase eso yo estaba a punto de decirlo.

Cuando al fin convencí a Bella & a Ángela, de que se metieran a una tienda sin mí, me dispuse a buscar una tiendita de comida rápida puesto que tenía mucha hambre.

Voltee mi cabeza y lo vi, esa imagen era la más perturbadora que había visto no podía ser me lo estaba alucinando

________________________________________________

**Pues esthe es mi segundo cap espero q les gusthe**

**Ii si les wuastha iia saben como nadamas piquen le en ese botonsito verde xfa ..**

**Bye**

**Lu Swan**


	4. Sufrimiento¡¡

**Todos los personajes son d SM yo nadamas juego con ellos jejej**

**Sufrimiento ^_^**

**Jessica POV**

Me frote mis ojos para verificar si aquella imagen era real o era mi hermosa imaginación pero al abrir mis ojos que sorpresa me lleve al ve a Jacob el novio de Bella con otra, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude a la tienda donde se encontraban Bella y Ángela pero cuando llegue a la puerta me detuve al recapacitar, era malo lo que hiba a hacer a si que mejor que Bella se diera cuenta por si sola.

**Bella POV **

Estaba pagando cuando observe Jessica recargada en la puerta de la tienda, parecía q se estaba contradiciendo ella sola, cuando acabe de pagar me acerque a ella y le pregunte,

-Dale Jess ¿Qué te pasa?

-No es nada Bells de verdad nada

Bueno lo deje pasar, todo lo que nos quedaba de día Jessica se la paso muy rara

-Bells tengo que decirte algo- me dijo Jessica algo distante

-Adelante dilo- me estaba asustando con la cara q tenía en verdad algo le pasaba y algo muy grueso.

-Este Bella siéntate – mmm ya me estaba asustando, me senté en la primera silla que encontré- mira lo que te voy a decir puede que no me creas pero lo intentare – ok ahora si estaba más que espantada

-Ya dime Jessica ¡!- no creí q pudiera gritarle pero lo hice

- Esta bien mira Bella cuando estaban ustedes en la tienda yo observe a Jacob – a había visto a mi Jake nada mas … un momento pero que hacia Jacob aquí no que tenia reunión con la manada

- pero no estaba solo estaba con una mujer y se estaba… se estaban

-¡¿Que estaban que?!- ahora si ya me estaba desesperando

- se estaban besando

¿¡Que?! Como que Mi Jake estaba besando a otra no eso no podía estar pasando, ¿Cómo?¿por que? Siempre me había dicho que yo era la única en su vida que me amaba , va puras mentiras nunca me quiso solamente lo hacía mientras no conseguía a nadie más, no se como pude ser tan estúpida… mis amigas siempre me lo habían advertido pero no yo siempre dije " El me quiere jamás me engañaría"

-Bella vámonos ya- me dijo Angela

Yo solo alcance a hacentir …

Todo el viaje d regreso fue un martirio

___________________________________________--

**Bueno espero q les aiia gustado est cap.. se q es algo corto pero ando super apurada con lo d la escela y luego mis actividades extra escolare uff¡¡**

**Estoy repleta pero no los dejar ok bye**

**Atto**

**Lu Swan**


	5. La visita inesperada & la visita rechaza

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a SM..**

**La visita inesperada & la visita rechazada**

**Bella POV**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el "incidente", los siguientes días me llamo por teléfono, me fue a visitar, pero yo estaba muy distante y pensativa, Todavía no le decía que lo había visto, prefería esperar un tiempo más…

Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong, Ding-dong, el sonido del timbre me Saco de mis pensamientos.

-Hola amor- me abrazo y me quizo besar

-Aléjate, tu no eres bienvenido en esta casa

-Po…porque?

-Pregúntale a tu "amiguita" Leah no crees?

Se quedo con una cara de fotografía, estaba se gura que no debi de habérselo dicho pero lo echo echo esta no?

-Por…qu..ee..dic..ee…ss. e…ss…oo…?-Si yo soy pésima mentirosa el es el doble peor que yo pero bueno, entonces pregunto algo que hizo que derramara la gota el vaso- ¿Noss…vii…sst…eee?

-¿Qué si los vi?- le grite-como puedes ser tan cínico como para preguntarme eso?-estaba totalmente molesta- ah y respondiendo a tu pregunta si, si los vi- y diciendo esto le cerré la puerta en la cara

-Bella!! Bella!!, dejame explicarte, por favor-gritaba atravez de mi puerta

Abri la puerta y le grite como nunca lo había hecho- **Que quieres explicar Jacob Black? como me engañabas con palabras falsas, solo te burlabas de mi, me usaste cuando siempre estuviste con esa, nunca me amaste Jacob, nunca- **en eso trato de abrazarme-** alejate de mi no quiere saber nada de ti, Te odio, lo escuchaste Te Odio mas que anada en este mundno-** unas lagrimas traicioneras empezaron a salir de mis ojos-**Largate de mi casa y no regreses nunca-**

Jacob se quedo en shock cosa que me ayudo a cerrar la puerta y subir a mi habitación, me tire en mi cama y me empeze a limpiar las lagrimas porque me había jurado que no volveria a derramar ninguna lagrima por el. Haci que prendi mi reproductor de música a todo volumen, empezó a sonar la canción de Sin Bandera "Mientes también" o que coincidencia.

_Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera  
Que contigo adios invierno solo primavera  
Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada  
tú no me das nada_

Amaba esa cancion asi que me puse a cantar y a bailar

_  
Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo  
tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelve ciego  
yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
y me brilla el mundo cuando dices juego  
cuando dices juego_

_  
Cuando dices siento siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro._

_Mientes tan bien_

Estaba tan concentrada en la cancion que no me di cuanta que tenia publico...

_  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien_

_  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien._

Era un joven tan hermoso, de tez palida, cabello cobriso,ojos dorados como el oro...

_Cuando dices siento siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me hace sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro._

_Mientes tan bien_

Se me quedo mirando por una rato mas hasta que desaparecio por la ventana

_  
que me sabe a verdad  
todo lo que me das  
y ya te estoy amando  
mientes tan bien_

_  
que he llegado a imaginar  
que mi amor llenas tu piel  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes tan bien  
y aunque todo es de papel  
mientes lo se._

Cuando me disponía a acercarme a el brinco de mi ventana al suelo y cuando me asome ya no lo vi, quien abra sido ese hermoso Dios griego….

**Ya se ya se no tngo perdón sorry pero eh andado muy atareata bueno si les gusto el cap dejen review x fa sii n_n**

**Bye**

**Lu Swan**


	6. nota

**Primero q nada ola..**

**Pues estoy haciendo lo q siempre eh odiado de una historia "que se tarde en actualizar" pero no saben cómo lo siento encerio pero me han pasado tantas cosas q no se como describirlas solo se que pasaron & no me di cuenta que eso provoco q me alejara de las cosas q mas me gusthan; salir con mis amigas, leer, escribir…pero el amor es asi uno no lo manda, que mas me hubiera gusthado que esto no pasara solo lespido una pobre disculpa & si necesitan explicaciones pues hay les van..**

**1ro..creo q me enamore de la persona incorrecta, fue una difícil etapa pero lo mas difícil fue ver a mis seres queridos sufrir por mi culpa, sufrir por mi sufrimiento; eso provoco que entrara en una depresión…**

**2do..problemas familiares q solo espero q se no vuelvan a ocurrir pero cuando paso todo esto apenas estaba saliendo de mi primer deprecion(arriba)**

**& cuando pensé retomar mis historias mi inspiración expiro & iia nose que hacer apenas me estoy recuperando pero solo pido que me den tiempo por q mis historias van a continuar "lento pero seguro" **

**& saben que es lo que me da animos son sus hermosos review(o como se escriba xD) **

**Bueno pues me voy & disculpen **

**Los quiero **

**Kiss that chocolat **


End file.
